Complicated Confusedly Relation(ship?)
by GloomySadlyAuthor
Summary: Satu sekolah sangat pusing dengan hubungan antara Sakura, Sasuke, dan Naruto./"Sebenarnya hubungan mereka itu seperti apa sih?"/"...lebih memusingkan dari algoritma."/Tapi sebuah kejadian konyol akan merubah hubungan ketiganya mulai dari sekarang :D/AU/SSN/Warning Inside/RnR? :)


**GloomySadlyAuthor present,**

 **Complicated Confusedly Relation(ship?)**

 **Naruto © Masahshi Kishimoto**

 **But this story 1000% is mine ^^**

 **I do not get any profit from this fict**

 **Alternate Universe**

 **Sasuke x Sakura x Naruto**

 **Romance, Humor liltle bit, Friendship Drama**

 **Warning:**

 **AU, bahasa non-baku sebagian, OOCness, EYD, typo, misstypo, aneh, absurd, ga jelas, ngebosenin, dll**

 **Don't like? Click back please~ ^^**

 **Happy reading! :D**

* * *

"Sasuke-kun~ berjuanglah!"

Sakura Haruno, gadis berambut sewarna gulali yang digerai sepungung itu berteriak paling kencang di antara para supporter di pinggir lapangan bola. Dia tidak mempedulikan orang-orang yang _sweatdrop_ karena melihat tingkahnya yang terlalu bersemangat.

"Hei Jidat, kecilkan suaramu sedikit bisa tidak?" Protes Ino kesal sambil mengusap-usap telinganya yang sedikit berdenging akibat suara Sakura yang terlalu menggelegar.

"Mana mungkin, Ino. Sebagai fans garis keras Sasuke, dia justru akan berteriak sekeras-kerasnya supaya di-notice," timpal Tenten dengan suara malas.

"Iya sih, tapi kan berisik! Kau pikir ini hutan rimba apa, bisa teriak sesuka hati kayak Tarzan?" Gerutu Ino sebal.

"Sudahlah, kau juga berisik dari tadi ngomel-ngomel terus kayak ibu-ibu kehilangan tupperware. Mending kita dukung pujaan hati masing-masing aja!" Seloroh Sakura cuek, yang selanjutnya langsung kembali berteriak-teriak khas fan girling-an.

Sebuah urat menonjol ganas di pelipis Ino. Huh, kalau bukan teman, sudah dia cincang Sakura dari dulu buat makanan hiu peliharaan Kisame-sensei, guru biologi mereka. Apalah daya, dia hanya bisa membiarkan gadis Haruno ini berbuat sesukanya, sementara Tenten menepuk-nepuk pundak Ino sambil berkata, ' _sabar, ini ujian.'_

.

.

.

.

"Pertandingan tadi seru sekali ya." Tenten tersenyum senang sambil meneguk sebotol air putih. Dia capek juga gara-gara beteriak-teriak mendukung klub sekolahnya tadi.

"Iya. Sai-kun juga bermain bagus," ujar Ino bangga, yang malah membuat Tenten mendengus. Apanya, Sai kurang prima tuh tadi. Mentang-mentang pacarnya, jadi dipuji-puji. Tapi Tenten memilih diam. Bisa berabe kalau berdebat dengan si cerewet Yamanaka satu ini.

"Ayo kita ke ruang ganti. Aku ingin bertemu Sai-kun," ujar Ino penuh semangat.

"Oke. Aku sekalian mau ketemu Neji dan Lee. Sakura, cepatlah berge-lho, ke mana anak itu?" Tenten kaget luar biasa ketika menyadari temannya yang bersurai pink itu sudah lenyap dari pandangan.

Ino mengernyit bingung sambil tengok kanan kiri."Bukannya tadi dia masih ada di sini?" Sahutnya sambil mencari. Mungkin saja Sakura nyempil di antara bangku penonton yang hampir kosong ini.

"Uught, dia pasti sudah ke ruang ganti duluan!" Tenten menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir.

"Jahat! Tadi katanya mau pergi ke sana bareng! Awas ya kau, _Forehead_!" Ino mengepalkan tangannya bersamaan dengan tiga perempatan siku yang sudah muncul besar-besar di pelipisnya. Entah kenapa Sakura hobi sekali membuatnya kesal dan marah-marah. Jangan-jangan ibunya dulu ngidam atlet sumo, habis anaknya minta dibanting terus sih.

Tidak lama, kedua gadis itu langsung menghela napas lelah. Tingkah Sakura memang sangat menyebalkan!

.

.

.

.

.

"Hoaaaa, ada Sakura-chan!"

Pemuda bersurai pirang menatap Sakura dengan mata birunya yang berbinar-binar. Sementara Sakura yang baru memasuki ruang ganti baju hanya memutar bola mata malas ketika melihatnya.

"Naruto, pakai bajumu!" Omel Sakura kesal gara-gara melihat pemuda pirang itu bertelanjang dada.

"Aduh senangnya diperhatikan Sakura-chan~" Naruto menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya sambil memasang wajah unyu-unyu, yang malah membuat Sakura mual. Badan boleh macho dengan kulit tan yang seksi, tapi tingkahnya kok bikin benci?

"Hei, kenapa ada cewek di ruang ganti cowok?!"

Teriakan itu membuat Sakura dan Naruto menoleh. Rupanya suara itu berasal dari Kiba, yang kini sedang memasang raut wajah kaget sekaligus kesal. Tentu saja dia kaget, baru keluar dari kamar mandi, eh malah ada cewek di ruang ganti yang seharusnya menjadi tempat privasi cowok menunjukkan kemaskulinan body mereka. Untung tadi sudah pakai baju duluan di kamar mandi.

"Biarin dong, aku kan mau ketemu Sasuke-kun," jawab Sakura tak ambil pusing.

"Tetap saja tidak boleh! Apa kau tidak bisa menundanya sampai kami selesai berganti baju?!" hardik Kiba garang yang tidak didengarkan Sakura. "Kau juga, Naruto, bukannya suruh dia keluar, malah diladenin bicara!" Kali ini pemuda Inuzuka itu beralih pada Naruto.

Naruto hanya nyengir lebar saat dimarahi Kiba.

"Keluar sana! Cowo-cowo mau ganti baju nih!" Usir Kiba kesal sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya pada Sakura.

Sakura hanya mendengus. Tapi gadis itu langsung menurut dan keluar dari ruang ganti, meski dengan wajah ditekuk.

"Huh, dia pikir aku suka apa melihat tubuh para cowo yang tidak pakai baju? Iyuuuh," Sakura ngedumel dengan suara rendah saat keluar dari ruang ganti. Ia pun duduk di bangku panjang yang ada di pinggir koridor sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Tapi kalau Sasuke sih pengecualian, ehehe," Sakura terkikik sendiri seperti orang gila, sambil menerka-nerka bentuk badan Sasuke di balik bajunya. Pasti aduhai.

"Hei Sakura!"

Sakura menoleh ketika mendengar suara nyaring itu, dan langsung menemukan Ino dan Tenten yang berlari ke arahnya dengan wajah seperti banteng mengamuk. Gadis bermarga Haruno ini terlihat santai saja, mungkin sudah biasa mendapat ekspresi seperti itu dari mereka.

"Jidat, kau pasti nyelonong masuk lagi ya ke ruang ganti ya?!" tuduh Ino, menunjuk-nunjuk Sakura marah.

Sakura mengangguk sambil tersenyum polos, seolah tidak berdosa, membuat Tenten ingin mencubitnya sekuat tenaga.

"Kau itu, cobalah berhenti bersikap di luar batas, Sakura. Membuat kami pusing saja," sergah Tenten sambil menghela napas berat. Rasanya kepalanya nyut-nyutan akibat tingkah absurd sahabatnya satu ini.

"Ehehehe, habis aku udah ga sabar ketemu Sasuke-kun sih," tutur Sakura imut, yang malah membuat Ino bernafsu menjitaknya keras-keras.

Sreeg

Pintu ruang ganti bergeser, menampilkan sesosok pemuda bersurai raven dan wajah setampan adonis tapi dengan raut sedatar alas setrikaan. Dia melangkah perlahan dan berhenti di depan bangku yang Sakura duduki. Wajah Sakura langsug cerah bagai mentari pagi kala melihat kemunculan sosok yang ditunggu-tunggunya, yang kini sudah memakai seragam sekolah, tidak lagi mengenakan kaus sepak bola.

"Sasuke-kun~" Sakura melompat dari kursinya dan reflek menempel di tangan kokoh Sasuke, bergelayut manja tanpa peduli sekitar.

Sasuke hanya diam saja, tidak merespons. Dia sudah terlalu lelah menolak kehadiran Sakura, karena gadis itu terlalu keras kepala untuk berhenti mengejarnya. Ino dan Tenten menatap kasihan pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu. Pasti berat baginya memiliki fans fanatik sejenis Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, aku membuatkan jus tomat khusus untukmu, lho! Ayo diminum," bujuk Sakura lembut sambil menyodorkan botol berisi jus tomat yang tadi ia ambil dari tas. Sasuke menatap botol itu selama beberapa detik, sebelum mengambilnya.

"Hn."

"Sakura-chaan, kok Teme doang yang dikasih? Punyaku mana?" Protes Naruto yang muncul tiba-tiba, membuat Ino dan Tenten kaget. Anak rubah satu itu seperti hantu saja, kalau datang ga bilang-bilang. Sementara itu anak-anak klub sepak bola yang lain mulai keluar satu-satu, dan ikut menonton pertunjukkan gratis ini.

"Memangnya kau suka jus tomat?" Tanya Sakura malas.

"Tidak." Naruto menjawab otomatis.

"Ya sudah, berarti tidak ada jatah untukmu," sahut Sakura cuek.

"Sakura-chan jahat-dattebayo," rutuk Naruto kesal sambil memalingkan muka, pura-pura ngambek. Padahal dia sudah tahu kalau jus tomat buatan Sakura memang khusus untuk si bungsu Uchiha. Dia hanya ingin menggoda pujaan hatinya itu saja.

Pluk

Naruto menjengit ketika merasakan dingin di sebelah wajahnya, membuatnya menoleh spontan. Dia melihat sekotak kecil jus jeruk ditempelkan Sakura di pipi kanannya.

"Nih, tadi aku belinya kelebihan. Untukmu saja," ujar Sakura sambil menggoyang-goyangkan jus jeruk itu di pipi Naruto, yang kini mulai bersemu.

Bohong, jelas sekali jus jeruk kotak ini masih dingin. Itu artinya Sakura sengaja membelikannya untuk Naruto dari _vending machine_ terdekat. Kenyataan ini tentu membuat pemuda tampan berkulit tan itu tersenyum sangat lebar.

"Terima kasih Sakura-chan!" Ujar Naruto penuh haru sambil bersiap memeluk Sakura, namun gadis pemilik iris klorofil itu langsung bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Sasuke.

"Jangan macam-macam yah! Aku ini cuma milik Sasuke-kun!" Hardik Sakura kesal sambil mencengkram lengan seragam Sasuke.

"Hn, jangan ribut. Aku mau pulang," suara baritone Sasuke akhirnya keluar dengan nada datar khasnya. Ekspresi wajahnya tidak berubah sama sekali, tetap stoic dan tampan pastinya. Pemuda itu langsung berjalan menjauh, dan Sakura melepaskan tangannya yang tadi menggelayuti Sasuke.

"Ya sudah, Ino, Tenten, teman-teman, kami pulang dulu yaaa!" Seru Sakura penuh semangat sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada kedua sahabatnya dan seluruh anggota klub sepak bola yang kehadirannya sempat terlupakan. Gadis itu bergegas menyusul Sasuke yang mulai menjauh.

"Yo, _mata ashita_ -ttebayo!" Timpal Naruto ceria, lalu menyusul Sasuke yang berjalan duluan yang diekori Sakura. Ketiga anak manusia itu melenggang pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya yang kini tengah geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah mereka barusan yang telah menjadi sebuah kebiasaan dan berulang setiap hari.

"Dasar orang-orang itu, tidak ada yang beres." Komentar Ino setelah mereka sudah menghilang dari pandangan.

"Hubungan mereka itu sebenarnya seperti apa sih? Aku benar-benar tidak paham," Lee mengerutkan kening, membuat kedua alisnya yang setebal ulat bulu itu menyatu bagai jembatan gantung. "Sakura-chan kesayanganku selalu saja menempel pada Sasuke-san, dan Naruto-kun juga selalu menempel dengan Sakura-chan dan Sasuke-san. Benar-benar aneh," tambahnya dengan keheranan maksimal.

"Ah, Lee, kau seperti tidak tahu saja." Kiba menyahuti. "Mereka mengalami cinta segitiga yang sangat rumit, lebih memusingkan dari algoritma."

Semua orang yang tersisa di sana memilih untuk bubar, mencoba melupakan sejenak soal hubungan ganjil antara Sasuke, Sakura, dan Naruto.

.

.

.

Satu angkatan, bahkan kalau mau lebih hiperbolis, satu sekolah, juga sudah tahu bahwa Sakura sangat menyukai Sasuke sejak lama, sama seperti mereka tahu bahwa Naruto menyukai Sakura.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke?

Pemuda Uchiha itu yang paling tidak bisa ditebak. Dia nyatanya hanya diam saja apabila Sakura menempel erat padanya. Bila dia memang tidak menyukai Sakura, dia seharusnya mengusir gadis itu, seperti yang diakukannya pada fans-fansnya yang lain. Tapi kalaupun Sasuke benar menyukai Sakura, kenapa dia tidak kunjung bertindak meski tahu bahwa gadis Haruno itu menyukainya?

Naruto juga membingungkan. Dia menyukai Sakura, tapi tidak pernah marah atau cemburu kalau gadis itu menempel pada Sasuke. Dia tetap bersahabat karib dengan pemuda Uchiha itu, seolah-olah persaingan cinta di antara mereka hanyalah mitos belaka. Semua orang sempat curiga bahwa pemuda Namikaze itu hanya pura-pura menyukai Sakura. Tapi nyatanya hanya pada Sakura saja Naruto memberikan perhatian dan hadiah-hadiah, juga berbicara akrab dan menggodanya. Hanya melihat sekilas mata azure pemuda itupun semua orang tahu bahwa Naruto bersungguh-sungguh dengan perasaannya.

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, Sakura juga aneh. Dia sudah sangat jelas mengejar-ngejar Sasuke, tapi kenapa dia juga terkadang memberikan perhatian khusus pada si Namikaze itu?

Yang lebih memusingkan lagi, setiap hari ketiga orang itu akan pulang sekolah bersama, seolah mereka adalah sahabat paling akrab di dunia. Bahkan kegiatan itu sudah menjadi rutinitas mereka setiap hari yang tidak boleh terlewatkan. Dan ketiganya tidak ada sedikitpun niatan untuk merubahnya.

Tidak ada seorangpun yang mengerti dengan hubungan tidak jelas ketiganya. Benar-benar aneh, membingungkan, juga memusingkan.

Namun semua itu akan berubah, sejak kejadian konyol yang datang melanda hubungan ketiganya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semua ini berawal dari pertanyaan dua orang teman terdekat Sakura di suatu malam.

"Sakura, sebenarnya hubunganmu dengan Naruto dan Sasuke itu bagaimana sih?"

"He?"

Sakura mengernyit. Baru saja ia selesai keluar dari toilet di kamar Ino, dan langsung ditodong pertanyaan membingungkan oleh kedua sahabatnya secara berbarengan, ditambah raut wajah gemas bercampur penasaran dari keduanya. Kompak sekali mereka ini.

"Kenapa kalian bertanya begitu?" Tanya Sakura balik dengan dahi lebarnya yang mengerut.

"Ya, wajar dong kami bertanya. Ini kan memang waktu ngobrol-ngobrol cantik antar gadis. Kita berjanji tidak boleh ada rahasia di antara kita, kan?" Jelas Tenten mulai beralasan, yang disetujui anggukan mantap Ino.

Memang setiap sebulan sekali Ino, Tenten dan Sakura akan menginap bersama. Tujuannya tentu saja untuk beekumpul dan bersenang-senang. Dan akhir minggu ini rumah Ino yang mendapat giliran diadakannya acara istimewa ini.

Tapi Sakura tidak pernah menyangka kalau malam ini malah menjadi ajang menginterogasi. Gadis Haruno itu langsung berdecak karenanya.

"Kalian kan sudah tahu, kenapa bertanya?" Ujar Sakura bingung.

"Ya, kami memang tahu kau itu sangat menyukai Sasuke-kun, tapi kenapa kau masih memberi perhatian pada Naruto? Itu kan tidak adil. Kesannya kau jadi pemberi harapan palsu," timpal Ino menjelaskan.

"Memangnya salah? Naruto juga baik padaku. Apa salahnya aku membalas kebaikannya? Lagipula aku sudah sering menolaknya, dia saja yang masih terus menggodaku," jelas Sakura beralasan.

Ino dan Tenten saling menatap. Dalam pikiran mereka yang kali ini sama isinya, mulai mencoba menduga-duga.

Dugaan pertama, Sakura memang benar-benar menyukai Sasuke. Hal itu sudah sangat jelas terlihat sebab gadis itu selalu menempel pada Sasuke, bahkan terkadang bertingkah di luar batas.

Dugaan kedua, sebenarnya Sakura menyukai Naruto, hanya saja dia terlalu tsundere untuk mengakuinya. Buktinya meski bersikap kasar dan marah-marah pada pemuda Namikaze itu, Sakura tetap memberikan perhatian tak terduga pada Naruto. Dia menempel pada Sasuke agar bisa terus bersama Naruto, mengingat Naruto selalu berdua dengan Sasuke ke mana-mana. Intinya, dia hanya membuat alibi palsu agar tidak ketahuan bahwa sebenarnya yang disukainya adalah Naruto.

Kedua gadis berbeda warna rambut itu mengangguk bersamaan, seolah sedang bertelepati. Selanjutnya mereka kembali menatap Sakura.

"Hei Sakura-chan, kalau kau memang benar-benar menyukai Sasuke, kenapa kau tidak menyatakan cintamu?" Tanya Ino, berusaha memprovokasi.

"Buat apa? Dia kan sudah tahu aku menyukainya," seloroh Sakura.

"Apa salahnya mencoba? Kalau kau diterima kan kau akhirnya bisa berpacaran dengannya. Kau pasti akan bahagia, sama sepertiku dan Ino." Tenten menimpali.

"Masa aku duluan yang menyatakan perasaan? Itu sudah menjadi tugas laki-lakia," protes Sakura tidak terima.

"Tapi kan kau sudah bilang dia sudah tahu kau menyukainya. Jadi tidak ada salahnya dong. Anggap saja kau sekedar memastikan. Siapa tahu kalian bisa jadi pasangan," bujuk Ino lagi.

Sakura terdiam, mulai memikirkan perkataan dua temannya itu. Ya, apa salahnya menyatakan cinta duluan? Lagipula Sasuke juga sudah tahu kalau Sakura sudah menyukainya sejak lama. Kalaupun Sasuke menolaknya, tetap saja Sakura akan mengejar dan menempel padanya.

Sementara itu, Ino dan Tenten berpikiran lain. Sebenarnya misi mereka memprovokasi Sakura adalah untuk memastikan sebenarnya di hati siapa perasaan Sakura tertambat, apakah benar-benar pada Sasuke atau malah pada Naruto. Ini semua agar mereka bisa hidup lebih tenang dan tidak lagi terus kepikiran tentang rumitnya hubungan antara Sakura, Sasuke, dan Naruto.

"Baiklah, Senin nanti aku akan menyatakan perasaanku!" Tekat Sakura penuh keyakinan, membuat Ino dan Tenten tersenyum puas.

Sakura tidak tahu saja kalau sebenarnya _inner_ milik Ino dan Tenten sedang berpesta pora merayakan keberhasilan misi mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura menghembuskan napasnya perlahan-lahan. Jantungnya sedikit tidak tenang. Bagaimana tidak, dia sudah berencana untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada pemuda yang ia sukai sejak SMP, Uchiha Sasuke. Aneh, padahal Sakura sudah terbiasa menempel pada pemuda bersurai raven itu, dan tidak pernah malu atau segan menunjukkan rasa suka dan perhatiannya pada Sasuke secara terang-terangan selama ini. Tapi kenapa sekarang dia malah gugup? Padahal kan ini hanya soal menyatakan cinta saja.

Tapi Sakura benar-benar serius soal rasa sukanya ini. Ia bahkan sudah berlatih di depan cermin, berulang-ulang mengucapkan 'Sasuke-kun, daisuki yo!' Semuanya tentu hanya untuk Sasuke. Dia benar-benar ingin menjadi kekasih pemuda tampan itu. Dia ingin bisa bersama Sasuke, mendampingi pemuda itu, mengklaimnya di depan semua orang bahwa Sasuke miliknya, dan mematahkan anggapan orang-orang yang selama ini mengatakan kalau cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Namun tetap saja ada rasa takut dalam dada Sakura. Ia takut Sasuke sebenarnya memang tidak menyukainya, dan mungkin saja akan membencinya bila Sakura menyatakan perasaan duluan. Bukan berarti Sakura berniat untuk menyerah menggapai Sasuke bila ia ditolak, dia tidak akan menyerah semudah itu. Tetapi penolakan pastilah akan membawa rasa sakit hati, lalu ia akan menangis, padahal Sakura paling benci menangis. Bagi Sakura, menangis hanyalah tanda bahwa ia lemah. Ia bukan lagi gadis kecil korban bully yang dulu sering menangis, Sakura yang sekarang adalah gadis ceria yang kuat.

Pertanyaannya sekarang, apakah hatinya sudah sekuat itu untuk menerima penolakkan cinta?

Sakura tidak tahu, jadi dia perlu membuktikannya.

Karena itu, Sakura memilih untuk menyatakan perasaannya setelah pulang sekolah, supaya segala jawaban Sasuke, baik yang menggembirakan maupun yang mengecewakan, bisa dia renungi nanti di rumah, dan tidak menggangu suasana hatinya di sekolah. Sakura sudah sengaja menghindari Sasuke sejak pagi tadi demi menguatkan tekat dan hatinya. Setelah bel pulang berbunyi, dia memilih menunggu di lorong yang menuju ke ruang klub-klub olahraga. Sakura menunggu Sasuke pulang latihan sepak bola, seperti biasanya, lalu mencegat pemuda itu sebelum pulang, dan menyatakan cinta saat itu juga.

Sip, rencananya sudah sempurna. Dia hanya perlu melakukannya saja.

Sakura melirik jam tangan pinknya. Sudah pukul setengah lima sore, berarti sudah waktunya bubaran klub sepak bola. Jantung Sakura seperti akan loncat dari rongganya ketika mendengar suara banyak lelaki menggema di lorong yang sepi. Itu pasti anggota klub sepak bola. Sakura mencoba mengintip dari balik dinding tempatnya bersembunyi. Benar saja, ia bisa melihat Suigetsu, Kiba, Neji, Sai, dan Lee yang sedang mengobrol dan bercanda-canda sambil berjalan.

Sakura semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke dinding agar tidak ketahuan. Setelah mereka berbelok ke lorong yang lainnya, Sakura kembali mengintip. Manik viridiannya membesar ketika melihat Sasuke berjalan sendirian dengan kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana, masih berwajah datar seperti biasa.

Sakura bersembunyi lagi. Degup jantungnya meningkat tiga kali lipat dengan keringat mulai membasahi kening lebarnya. Sakura tahu Sasuke tidak akan berbelok ke lorong, tapi pemuda itu akan lurus terus, menuju ke tempat parkir untuk mengambil sepedanya. Dan saat itulah waktu paling tepat untuk menyatakan cinta.

'Ayo, Sakura, _Gambatte kudasai_!' Inner gadis itu menyemangati.

Tetapi, mendadak Sakura diserang rasa gugup mematikan. Lututnya mulai gemetar dan kerongkongannya tiba-tiba kering. Duh, kenapa di saat penting begini dia malah nervous sih? Selama beberapa saat yang entah kenapa terasa begitu panjang, Sakura terpaku di tempatnya dengan seluruh indranya yang seakan-akan kehilangan fungsi. Gawat, dia benar-benar tidak berdaya sekarang!

Sakura terus mengumpat dalam hati. Ia semakin panik ketika mendengar langkah kaki mulai mendekat ke arahnya. Inilah kesempatannya. Sudah terlambat jika ingin mundur kembali, tekatnya sudah ada di ujung tanduk. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dengan mata terpejam dan lutut gemetaran, lalu berteriak sangat kencang.

"AKU MENYUKAIMU! MAUKAH KAU JADI PACARKU?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke, ke mana Naruto?"

Sasuke menoleh pada Suigetsu yang baru saja melemparkan pertanyaan.

"Dia menghadiri rapat OSIS," jawab pemuda Uchiha itu sekenanya sambil meraih seragam dari lokernya. Ya, dia baru selesai mandi sehabis latihan yang melelahkan tadi.

"Oh rapat untuk pengecekan barang-barang di klub ya?"

"Hn."

Naruto adalah kapten sepak bola, jadi dialah yang harus menghadiri rapat pengadaan barang-barang untuk ekskul, yang diadakan OSIS.

"Untuk apa sih anggota OSIS itu melakukan pengecekkan terhadap ruang klub kita?" Tanya Chouji kesal. "Aku kan ingin cepat pulang, perutku sudah minta diisi daging panggang," tambah kiper andalan klub sepak bola ini.

"Tentu saja perlu, Chouji-san. Mereka kan ingin mendata seberapa layak peralatan kita. Bagus-bagus kalau mereka mau membelikan bola baru nantinya," jelas Lee yang sudah selesai memakai baju.

" _Mendokusei_ ," komentar Shikamaru sambil menguap lebar-lebar.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sasuke-kun," Sai tiba-tiba memanggil Sasuke. Pemuda itu menatap Sasuke sambil memperlihatkan layar ponselnya yang sedang menampilkan tema aplikasi _chatting_. "Apa kau melihat Sakura-san? Ino-chan menanyaiku, katanya Sakura menghilang dari sepulang sekolah," tutur Sai.

"Ah, benar juga, biasanya si gulali berjalan itu masuk seenaknya ke sini untuk bertemu denganmu. Tumben sekali dia tidak muncul?" Tanya Kiba ikut-ikutan. Nampaknya Kiba juga merasa heran dengan keabsenan Sakura hari ini.

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab, masih sibuk mengancingi seragamnya. "Tidak tahu," jawabnya singkat, dengan kejujuran.

Ya, dia memang tidak tahu ada di mana Sakura. Dia tidak melihatnya sejak pagi tadi. Padahal biasanya saat jam istirahat Sakura akan pergi ke kelasnya untuk mengantarkan makanan serba tomat buatannya sendiri. Atau Sakura sering sengaja lewat depan kelas Sasuke supaya bisa mencuri-curi pandang melihatnya yang sedang belajar di kelas. Tapi hari ini tidak satupun hal itu Sakura lakukan. Padahal Sasuke melihat sepeda Sakura ada di tempat parkir, dengan kata lain gadis itu masuk sekolah. Ada apa dengan Sakura? Sasuke benar-benar tidak tahu.

"Jadi, kita tidak bisa pulang sampai pendataan selesai?" Tanya Neji tiba-tiba, membuyarkan pikiran Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Tapi sepertinya aku mau ke kantin dulu. Aku lapar," tukas Lee.

"Aku nitip ya!" Seru Chouji sambil menyebutkan makanan-makanan pesanannya.

"Kau mau ikut, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sai.

"Hn."

Sasuke akan langsung pulang saja. Peduli amat soal pendataan atau apalah itu namanya. Dia akan ikut rombongan yang ingin pergi ke kantin, lalu diam-diam kabur menuju tempat parkir untuk pulang ke rumah.

Dia berjalan paling belakang dari rombongan Lee dkk yang seru mengobrol. Saat mereka berbelok ke kanan menuju kawasan kantin, Sasuke terus berjalan lurus, menuju ke tempat parkir.

"Hei, Teme, mau ke mana kau?"

Sasuke berhenti melangkah ketika mendengar suara Naruto. Saat menengok ke asal suara, ia menemukan Naruto sedang menggiring teman-teman yang tadinya mau ke kantin untuk kembali. Di belakangnya juga ada lima orang anggota OSIS yang sepertinya akan menuju ke ruang klub sepak bola untuk melakukan pendataan.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"Jangan berani-beraninya kau pulang, ya!" Ujar Naruto serius. "Aku sudah capek-capek ikut rapat yang sangat membosankan tadi untuk klub kita, jadi jangan coba-coba untuk kabur," tambahnya lagi memperingati, disusul protes Karin, salah satu anak OSIS.

"Naruto, coba kau pergi ke Ebisu-san, ambilkan kunci ruang klub tenis. Kami ingin mendata tempat itu juga," perintah Shino, salah satu anak OSIS juga.

"Kenapa tidak kau atau salah satu anggotamu saja? Enak saja main suruh-suruh!" Protes Naruto kesal. Dia benci disuruh-suruh begini.

"Kami kan mau mendata ruang klubmu dulu, baka. Makanya cepat sana!" Usir Kankurou galak.

"Sekalian carikan Sakura juga ya, Naruto," pinta Tenten, yang entah kenapa sudah bergabung dengan anak-anak OSIS bersama Ino.

Naruto mendengus kesal. "Ya sudah. Kau ikut aku, Teme! Tidak akan kubiarkan kau kabur," ujarnya sambil menarik tangan Sasuke, tapi langsung ditepis pemuda itu.

"Hn, aku bisa jalan sendiri."

Akhirnya Naruto bejalan duluan dengan raut tidak ikhlas, diikuti Sasuke di belakangnya. Tujuan mereka sekarang adalah pos Ebisu si penjaga sekolah, yang terletak dekat dengan tempat parkir. Sementara anak-anak yang lain pergi kembali ke ruang klub sepak bola.

Namun Naruto menghentikan jalannya ketika melihat Sakura muncul dari balik dinding. Mata gadis itu terpejam erat, membuat Naruto bingung. Belum sempat ia menyapa, Sakura sudah bersuara.

"AKU MENYUKAIMU! MAUKAH KAU JADI PACARKU?"

Deg!

Naruto ternganga, gabungan antara kaget, tidak menyangka, tersipu, dan aneh sendiri. Kedua mata beriris saphirenya melotot besar-besar, dengan wajah semerah udang rebus. Apakah dia sedang bermimpi? Sekarang, di hadapannya, gadis manis jutek yang selama ini dia sukai menyatakan perasaan padanya, secara langsung pula. Apalagi melihat wajah Sakura yang tampak malu luar biasa dan harap-harap cemas sampai matanya terpejam begitu, benar-benar sangat menggemaskan!

Sementara itu Sasuke, yang berada di belakang Naruto, sudah kehilangan raut wajah datarnya. Pupil jelaga pemuda itu tampa

P

k membesar dengan kedua alis terangkat tinggi-tinggi. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran pemuda Uchiha itu sekarang, yang jelas ia tampak sangat kaget.

"EEEHHH?"

Ketiga manusia itu terlonjak bersamaan ketika mendengar suara berbagai macam orang yang berteriak bersama-sama. Rupanya itu suara gabungan dari anggota OSIS, Ino, Tenten, dan anggota klub sepak bola yang lain, yang tak jadi pergi ke rpuang klub dan malah mendapat tontonan gratis pernyataan cinta Sakura Haruno.

Sakura sendiri, sang pelaku dari seluruh rangkaian kejadian ini, juga tak kalah kaget dan jawdrop maksimal. Dia tidak terkejut dengan kehadiran penonton tak diundang tadi, tetapi karena lelaki yang kini berada di hadapannya bukanlah Sasuke Uchiha, melainkan sesosok Namikaze Naruto.

Oh, Kami-sama...

JANGAN BILANG DIA BARUSAN SALAH ORANG?!

Sakura bergidik ketika Naruto menoleh kembali padanya. Wajah pemuda itu tampak merah padam, dengan mimik malu-malu dan salah tingkah kuadrat. Belum sempat Sakura mengklarifikasi kesalahannya, Naruto sudah kembali bersuara.

"Aku mau, kok, jadi pacar Sakura-chan. Dengan senang hati," sahut pemuda pirang itu, memecah keheningan _absurd_ yang melanda koridor itu.

"CIEEEEE. SAKURA DAN NARUTO JADIAN!"

Seketika teriakan berkonten sama membahana di koridor itu. Semua orang tampak sangat gembira menyambut pasangan baru (yang sebenarnya salah paham) itu. Ino dan Tenten yang berada di kerumunan itu saling mengangguk-angguk paham, seolah berkata ' _tuh-kan-sebenarnya-Sakura-itu-tsundere-dan-dia-sukanya-sama-Naruto'_ tanpa suara.

Sementara itu, Sakura berdoa pada Tuhan untuk mencabut nyawanya sekarang juga.

Apakah cinta segitiga aneh dan membingungkan serta membuat pusing ini akan terus berlanjut?

.

.

.

 **To**

 **Be**

 **Continued?**

.

.

.

 **A/N:**

 **Hei hei readers semuaaaa 😘😘😘 ketemu lagi sama author sableng yang lagi-lagi bawa fict aneh 😂😂 padahal banyak fict yang masih in going, tapi masih aja si author ini bikin fict baru. Maafkan ya minna-san 🙏**

 **Abisnya ide fict ini muncul begitu aja pas ngeliat fan art SasuSaku AU, saat Sakura salah kasih surat cinta, yang harusnya buat Sasu malah ke Madara. 😂 semoga fict ini bisa sedikit menghibur yaa.. Maaf kalo humornya dikit.. Hehe**

 **Author sebenernya bingung ini fict masih mau dikasih label tamat atau ga.. 😂 kalau mau dilanjut, apakah sekuel aja atau terus per chapter? Silakan kasih masukkan ya 😊😊🙏**

 **Anyway, thanks buat semua yang udah nyempetin untuk baca, follow dan review.. Saran, kritik, dan flame yang masuk akan author terima dengan tangan terbuka. 😊**

 **So, sampai ketemu di kesempatan selanjutnya ya~**

 **Bandung, 30 Juni 2017**

 **Full of love,**

 **GloomySadlyAuthor**


End file.
